Leader
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: Teyla deals with loss and her responsibilities of being leader of her people. No shipping in first chap but JohnTeyla will come in following chapters.


I own nothing but how I wish I did!

Spoilers: only if you don't know what Teyla is supposedly doing in the future episode, 'Critical Mass' but overall no real spoilers

(On the mainland in an Athosian tent)

Teyla sat on the ground besides Charin and gently held the older woman's much more fragile hand in hers. Teyla looked upon the weary face of her mentor, delicately lined with the vestige of years that she had spent imparting her wisdom to Teyla. Unshed emotions flickered across Teyla's eyes as she tried to envision Charin as she once was, working busily in her tent, preparing her tuttleroot soup for the villagers.

Teyla had to blink her eyes and look away before the liquid wetness pooling in her eyes threatened to destroy the strong façade she strove so hard to keep in place. The last time a tear had fallen from Teyla's eyes was over 10 seasons past when she had lost her father.

_**Muffled cries could be heard outside the make shift Athosian tent as Creon, one of the last village elders, approached the small edifice. He paused for a moment before pushing back the flap and entering into the darkened room, lit by nothing more then a few candles that threw a glowing haze on the two occupants sitting on the floor. His old eyes focused and fell upon the small, huddled form of Teyla, daughter of Tagan, his oldest friend and now because of a wraith culling, the fallen leader of the Athosian people. Charin, one of the village caretakers, looked up at him from where she sat with Teyla wrapped in her arms.**_

"**_Creon…not now….give her time" Charin looked pleadingly into Creon's eyes._**

_**Charin's plea echoed in his head as he continued to look at the shattered girl before him. A fist seemed to clamp down on Creon's chest as if Teyla's tear were his own. A deep sadness etched itself on to his heart as he looked upon Tagan's daughter.**_

**_He wanted nothing more then to fall to his knees beside the heartbroken child but a sense of duty held him back. He knew that the other elders, at this very moment, were debating the choice of a new leader for the Athosian people, one who had experience and age to call upon to lead…but Creon knew, from every fiber of his being that helped him survive the wraith, that the true leader the people needed was now the little girl that sat crying into the cloth of Charin's dress._**

_**At this time of lost, after a culling took so many loved ones away, ripping families apart, the Athosian people needed an anchor, something to which they could find strength in. Tagan had always stood as the beacon of wisdom, strength and hope…now with him gone…**_

_**Creon shook his head sadly. Now all that was left of Tagan existed in the little girl who also grieved.**_

_**Creon stepped up to the small form still held protectively by Charin.**_

"_**Stop crying," his voice filled the small room, startling Teyla from her misery.**_

"_**Cre-eon" Teyla whispered.**_

**_Creon let Teyla say no more, "You must NOT show weakness." _**

"**_But…He is go-one…My father is…" Teyla could not say anymore as a fresh surge of tears filled her sad eyes._**

_**But Creon stood firm and could not allow himself to be moved, "Do you think you alone suffered loss? Our entire village is feeling the pain of the last culling. Many were taken and the one, who before would have offered us his strength, is gone. He was your father Teyla…but he was also our leader."**_

_**Creon hesitated, looking intently upon the small, smooth brown skinned face of Teyla…so much like her mother in looks but so like her father in spirit and inner strength.**_

_**It was his belief in Teyla's inner reserves of strength that furthered him on in his speech, "They will look to you Teyla, daughter of Tagan, bearer of the Gift."**_

"**_Me?" Teyla's voice quivered as this heavy weight was placed on her shoulders._**

"**_Yes, Teyla…you. You who among us have the strongest ability to sense the wraith. You who have stood by your father to see him lead the Athosians. You, who our people will see and cannot help but see an echo of your father. You must become the leader he was, Teyla. Lead our people, give them strength…give them hope."_**

**_Creon placed his hand on Teyla's cool, wet cheek. _**

"**_You can show weakness with your tears this one last time…and then never again. The Athosians, your people, will need you to act as guide. They will follow your lead; take comfort in the calmness you show…you will be the symbol to which all Athosians will emulate. Your strength will become theirs. They need you to be strong Teyla… I need you to be strong"_**

**_Creon gently wiped away a tear that slowly slipped down Teyla's cheek, leaving a wet trail, "…Your father would want you to be strong."_**

**_A quiet suspense filled the tent as both Creon and Charin looked at Teyla, waiting for some sign as to how she would react._**

_**Finally Charin could take the silence any longer, "Creon, perhaps you ask too much. Give her time, Teyla is still just a chil…"**_

"_**No"**_

_**Charin, startled from her plea to Creon, looked at the girl that she held still in her arms and a faint sadness filled her being.**_

**_Teyla slowly pushed away from Charin's embrace and stood up. She did not look at either Creon or Charin instead choosing to focus her light brown eyes on the opening flap to the tent that sheltered her from the rest of the Athosians and their sadness and desperation. With measured, methodical steps Teyla approached the closed flaps of the tent. _**

**_She stopped at the entrance, her hand hesitating as it lightly grasped the heavy fabric. As Charin and Creon watched on, they bore witness to a change. The small, shattered little girl that just moments before had been clasped in Charin's arms disappeared. They saw Teyla stand up straighter and hold her head up high. _**

_**Teyla pushed back the flap of the tent but before she stepped completely out to face the Athosian people, she turned her head and looked Creon straight into his eyes. There were no more tears, only a shadow that lurked in the depths of her eyes that bespoke of one forced to grow up much to quickly.**_

"_**Do not worry. I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan," and with those parting words, Teyla stepped out to face her new role as leader of the Athosians.**_

"Teyla, Teyla lass, Are ya alright?" Dr. Carsen Beckett stood at the opening of Charin's tent, holding the flap back so sunlight streamed in.

Teyla blinked her eyes and allowed the memory to fade away so she could focus her gaze on Dr. Beckett.

"I am fine, Doctor" Teyla paused and studied Atlantis' head medical officer. Her years of dealing with people in negotiations had lent her an inner sight into reading people's faces. "There isn't anything you can do for Charin." It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact.

"No, lass, the Ancients may have had the knowledge but we now far too little to even begin to…" Carson stopped unable to go on, his own failure to help Charin haunting him.

"It is all right. I thank you for the time you have taken already." Teyla stood up from her Charin's bedside and with one last look turned and walked towards Dr. Beckett.

"It is enough to know that you tried, Doctor. There will be comfort in the knowledge that Charin was in the best hands possible." Teyla looked at the sad features of Dr. Beckett, his face etched with the disappointment he felt at his inability to help.

"Do not worry,' Teyla lightly grasped Carson's shoulder, "My people have dealt with loss many times. At least my people will take comfort and find inner peace in the fact that Charin's passing will be one not marred by the wraith. My people have one another to turn to for strength."

Teyla smiled slightly at Carson and placed both hands on either of his shoulders, slowly lowering her forehead in the traditional Athosian sign of friendship. Carson, greatly touched, also lowered his forehead until it touched Teyla's.

The moment was interrupted when a voice called from outside the tent, "Teyla."

Teyla slowly lifted her head turning to face the opening flap of the tent.

Major Lorne pulled back the flap of the tent he had been directed to by Halling and saw Teyla and Dr, Beckett standing together. Major Lorne wasn't sure what was going on but he could almost feel a tangible sadness resonating from Teyla and the Doctor, but when Teyla looked him in the eyes the only thing Major Lorne saw was the same steadiness and strength that he had become accustomed to seeing from Teyla.

Teyla stepped out of the tent to stand beside Major Lorne, "Is there something that I can be of help with, Major?"

TBC; next chapter some Shep/Teyla shippiness, can't help myself


End file.
